The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: Gray has hated to watch Erza cry. He hated how her tears fell in such sad sorrow. Gray had seen how Erza and Jellal almost kiss, but he also saw how he wiped away her tears. Everyone tells Gray to give up, that Erza is in love with someone else. But Gray Fullbuster isn't one to give up. So now he won't move until he gets an answer. GrayZa ! GrayXErza Some Jerza ONE-SHOT


**Diclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Fairy Tail...but if I did GrayZa and NaLu would be canon! :P**

Gray's dark blue eyes watch as the redhead's tears fall down her cheeks. His jaw clenches as he sees the bluenette's hand wipe it off lovingly. Erza holds the side's of Jellal's face and they look into each others eyes. "Don't do it...push him away dammit!" Gray hisses to himself. Their lips start to lead to each others and Gray's jaw clenches. Pain stabs at his heart as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and starts to walk away. Once he is sure that he is hidden from everyone, he sits on a silver sock and holds his face in his hands. He tried, he REALLY tried not to let the tears fall. But once one broke loose, another did and then another. His hand gripped onto his hair and he growled, "Stupid. I'm so stupid..." "Why are you here by yourself?" a feminine voice behind him makes him turn around. Ultear watches him with worried eyes and shakes her head, "Scarlet again?" Gray looks at the ground, "Why do you care?" Ultear holds onto his shoulder and looks out into the distance, "Have you told her you loved her?" Gray laughs humorlessly, "Of course not." The girl lets go of him and starts to walk away, "Then prove it to her." Gray's tears have softened and he gets up, "Whatever." Ultear watched the heartbroken man stagger away, with tears still in his eyes.

* * *

Gray had not spoken to Erza since he had seen the almost kiss. She had attempted to make small talk with the ice mage but he always found an excuse to leave. The requip mage was frustrated, she had lost her shildhood friend and her present friend. She was confused, very confused. Jellal was a kind and caring man at heart, but he could never be with her. Gray, on the other hand, was a cool headed but also rough around the edge, but she knew they could never be together either. After a week, Gray had disappeared. Erza no longer saw the obsidian haired mage fighting with Natsu anymore, nor did she see him freak out about his stripping habit. He just...disappeared. Everyone was mumbling about his leave, until Lucy chimed in. "Disappeared? I thought he was just camping," she stated, a bit confused. Bickslow nodded, "He was by the riverbank. Doing something with his magic, I don't know what though." Elfman roared, "What a man!" Mirajane set a glass of sake in front of Macao, "He seemed a bit determined to do something. To prove a point or set something straight." Images flashed through Erza's mind as she remembered the riverbank Gray had found her crying at. Maybe, just maybe, she thought. Erza got up without a word and walked out of the guild.

Gray shook his head at another person, telling them he was not a hobo and did not need any money. The couple walked away and he sat back down on the grass. "Maybe she won't come..." he murmured to himself. He looked at his handiwork that he had practiced for the past few days, a rose made of ice. The clanking of armor made him raise his head. The red head looked at him, "What are you doing here, Gray?" The ice mage stood up and hid the rose behind his back, "Remember when we were kids and I told you that you shouldn't cry by yourself?" Erza nodded slowly, "Yes..." gray sighed, "Well, what I meant to say is to not cry with anyone else...only me." The requip mage cocked her head, "What are saying, Gray?" He brought the rose from behind his back and said, "What I mean is...um...I don't want to see you cry. And I think...the best way to not see you cry is...argh! Forget it!" Gray threw the rose behind him and growled, "I love you Scarlet! I love the way you're so oblivious to my feelings! I love the way you smile! The way you laugh, the way you-" Erza took his face into her hands and brought his lips to hers. Gray's eyes widened and then he kissed back softly. Erza, with a face the color of her hair, said softly, "I love you too. I love everything about you, Fullbuster." Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, "No matter what comes, I will never leave you crying." Erza smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck, "Why were you here anyway?" Gray kissed her hair and smirked, "Because I'm the man that can't be moved."

**THE END. :P Little one shot between my OTP: GrayZa 3 Love dem. Follows and Reviews are appreciated! Song Creds: The Man Who Can't Be Moved-The Script**


End file.
